Happy New Year
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: A young Macavity plans the perfect scheme to kiss his best friend Demeter at midnight. Oneshot.


Title- Happy New Year

Summary- A young Macavity plans the perfect scheme to kiss his best friend Demeter at midnight. Oneshot.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Rating- T.

* * *

><p>Chapter- My New Year<p>

* * *

><p>What exactly is the proper course of action when you realise your in love with your best friend?<p>

That is the exact question I have been asking myself for about four months now, quite a long time for someone of my age. And from the very night I realised I was probably falling deeper into something bigger than a crush with the friend I had grown up with, I had asked myself what I was supposed to do about it. Yet every time I lay down in my den to think about it, I always came up with the same blank response. Shouldn't I just do nothing?

Now I know what your all thinking right now, that I'm not good enough for the queen which is why I can't find the guts to tell her, right? But I'm actually a good looking tom, and I know it. I'm probably one of the best, if not the best looking young tom in the whole of the Junkyard. My younger brother Tugger is the biggest flirt, but queens like a certain amount of mystery and danger in a tom which Tugs just doesn't hold. And my elder brother Munkustrap is handsome, I guess, if you like that sort of thing but he looks too... nice. Yes, nice is the word I'll go for. And Alonzo, well also can be charming but he is really just a lesser version of Tugger. I, however hold the perfect combination of handsome and sexy. And I'm smart too, I'll one day be the leader to this junkyard, no matter what my father says. It doesn't matter if I'm just an adolescent compared to the older toms.

_"TEN!"_

Last night I figured out the perfect plan to tell my friend exactly what she meant to me, even if it did mean I'd end up getting shot down in the middle of the junkyard. But I doubted that would happen, I'd spoken to her sister and for months she had been telling me how much Demeter liked me in a way bigger than just kittenhood friends. Which I'll admit, had been pretty great news. I had also noticed small little signs of affection coming from my best friend, but queens were just weird like that anyway, so I have never been so sure if those counted.

So anyway, back to my plan. You see tonight is New Years Eve, which completely explains the stupid screams from the idiots around me as they count down until that all important number. And tonight I have planned to kiss Demeter when the Jellicles shout out 'One'. It took quite a lot of time to figure out, a few hours at least because Deme usually spends a lot of her time around her sister and my brother's. But finally I knew exactly what I was going to do, which I plan to do now actually.

_"NINE!"_

"Deme!" I call out casually, although in my mind I look and sound very nervous. But I caught a smile, as she turned from Bombalurina to look at me, so she didn't seem to notice any feelings of my unease. Obviously my brother, Munkustrap, tried to grab her attention and draw her back to whatever they had been talking about but she began to walk away from them towards me instead. Score.

"Hi, Mac." Demeter greets me with a hint of excitement in her tone, but she usually got this way on New Years Eve anyway. Her smile made my lips curl into a slight grin but I had to shake it off in order to remember that I didn't have the time to become side tracked with her beauty.

_"EIGHT!" _Demeter joined in this time with the shout, giggling a little until she saw my serious expression.

I can feel my heart begin to beat faster but I take her paw regardless of that, tugging her slightly closer to me. "Can we talk, away from the others?"

Her nod eases my breathing and I flash a smug smile at Munkustrap as we walk off towards the tire. Surprisingly everyone is crowded around the car or the very centre of the 'yard. My brother looks annoyed which makes everything somewhat better, I actually enjoy it whenever I do something that Mr Future Leader doesn't approve of.

_"SEVEN!"_

"Listen Deme, I have to say this now before I lose my nerve." I told her quickly, placing my paws on her shoulders to turn her so that she is completely facing me but so that we both have our backs to the other Jellicle Cats. I don't want anyone to ruin our night, and it would just be our luck for my father to walk over and engage me into silly small talk over a subject I care little, if anything for.

A small chuckle escapes her throat, apparently she finds it amusing that I feel so nervous about the thing she knows nothing about. But I suppose on some level she does know what I would want to talk to her about, it wasn't as though I had kept my feelings for her subtle over the last few months. I'm not such a subtle tom.

"I've been thinking about this for a long while, and I really thought that you should know that I-"

_"SIX!"_

Demeter joined in with the next number in the count down then swiftly apologised for cutting me short, giving a sweet smile so that I had no choice but to forgive her. Any tom who could resist her smile was crazy, even as a kitten I'd never really been able to ignore it. And she knew it, all she had to do was flash her smile and she could take away any of the anger or annoyance I feel. It usually helps greatly towards Munkustrap, as whenever I feel the urge to lash out at him, which is quite often by the way, she always calms me down.

"We're good friends, aren't we?" I asked her quickly, deciding to try a new approach to the whole situation so hopefully I will be able to tell her everything before the cats around us cut me off completely with their silly celebrating. I had always hated New Years Eve, unless I am able to steal a few bottles of my father's scotch with Alonzo.

Demeter looked up at me and laughed softly but nodded, "Yes, Mac. You know we are, best friends."

_"FIVE!"_

I slowly moved my paws from her shoulders and took her paws in mine, starting to feel quite nervous for the first time in a very long time. I could immediately tell she was embarrassed by this but she didn't take away her paws, in fact, after getting over her sudden blush I actually felt her give one of my paws a gentle squeeze.

"I have been thinking a lot about that lately, more than I probably should have." I began, taking no notice of the other Jellicles and just wanting to get everything out in the open with her once and for all.

"I have been thinking about the time we spend together and how much I like it, being with you I mean."

_"FOUR!"_

"And I know that you enjoy being with me too, you must anyway, otherwise you wouldn't have decided to even talk to me tonight when I dragged you away from your sister and Munkustrap."

Demeter was looking up at me with confusion in her eyes now, but they were still sparkling in a beautiful way which made me almost lose my train of thought for the second time tonight.

_"Three!"_

"I want, no I need, you to know how much you mean to me. How much I value your friendship yet I believe it could be something more-"

_"TWO!" _I began to speak quicker now, hurrying to get out all of my words to her.

"Oh bloody fell! Deme, I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"Demeter?" Somebody taps my friend on the shoulder and all of a sudden she has dropped my paws and is turning away from me. I know that charming voice, well slimy voice in my ears, the very tom I wanted to stay away from us has grabbed her attention yet again. Munkustrap.

_"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!"_

"Happy New Year Demeter, I hope you have a good one." My brother leans his head down and presses his lips to Demeter's paw, earning a warm smile from my best friend. The queen I had been about to express my love to. My eyes flash in anger. I could kill him.

"Thank you, Munk. Happy New Year." She replies as he flashes another charming smile but this time it is directed towards me, telling me he is pleased himself without ruining his gentletom appearance, before he strides off back towards my father.

Anger quickly contorts onto my features and my paws clench into fists, I hate him. Plain and simple. I hate him. He stole the kiss that should have been given by me, just like he stole my moment to tell the gold queen how I feel. He has ruined _my_ night.

"What were you saying, Mac?" Demeter asks me sweetly as she turns back around to face me, completely missing the look of horror mixed with hatred on my features. I'm quite surprised she can't notice the slight shake of my body as I think about striding after my brother and letting him know exactly what he has done. But she looks happy, almost bloody glowing after the kiss to her paw! Damn him to Fell! Damn her too!

"Nothing..." I managed to breath out through a low growl, glaring at the floor as I spin around and stalk off into the shadows. How could he have ruined something I have worked so carefully to pull off? I'd worked out everything I was going to say to her too! I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him! Would he always continue to do this? Ruin all that is good in my life for his own selfish gain? The only thing I can think about right now is how much he is going to pay for ruining my New Years Eve, even if it takes me all year to plot the perfect revenge.

My brother is certainly going to pay for his mistake.

* * *

><p>AN

A bit early, but after being named 'Scrooge' by my best friend I decided to make the most out of my free writing time and came up with a new year's oneshot. And just to be clear, this is set before Macavity turned evil which is why he is so out of character.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and merry christmas!

- Napo.


End file.
